


The Perks/Curse of E.D.I.T.H.

by draig_aswec



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crushing, Flash Thompson aka Spider-Man’s biggest fan, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nat is alive, No real spoilers if you know about E.D.I.T.H., Not FFH compliant, Peter’s Cute Ass, Pure Crack, Subtle Agender MJ, Tony is alive, an attempt at humor, and edited it at 5, i wrote this at 2am, idk - Freeform, its not really mentioned just subtle details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: Ned and MJ manage to get Peter to snoop through Flash’s phone on the last day of school.





	The Perks/Curse of E.D.I.T.H.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

It was the last day before the start of summer break and the teachers had all been letting the classes goof off. Which Peter was more than grateful for. By the timethey got into history, the teacher had said he was taking a nap and to not cause a fire before the leaned back in his chair.

So the whole class, meaning the 10 kids who bothered to show up to the last day, were all on their phones and grouped off.

Peter and Ned went in the back of the class. MJ was with them but far too zoned into their book to care what they boys had gotten up to this time. 

Then they heard Ned’s question. 

“So if you can see what everyone is doing in their phones with those, then what is Brad doing right now?”The question was a whisper and since the three were the only ones in the back none of the other kids heard or paid attention. 

Or at least not until MJ slammed their book closed and leaned towards Ned and speaking silently to him. “Do you realize how immoral that is fuckwad?” She whisper yelled while, Brad, Flash, and a few other kids leaned back to catch what they were saying to Ned.

Peter glared at them, not gaining any response before MJ did the same and the boys and girls all turned back. All going to their phones instead or their own conversations.

“I’m not going to look at Brad’s phone Ned, I hate him but I’m not going to snoop,” Peter said finally after his partner had made them too scared to look.

“Why not he’s a dick?” Ned defended his reasoning.

“So is Flash, why aren’t you making me target him?” Peter shot back.

“Do it,” MJ jumped back in causing both boys to turn back to them again and let out loud matching _what’_ s, and causing the whole class to turn.

Except the sleeping teacher, of course.

MJ, glared once again making everyone face the front or go back to their friends.

“Leave Brad alone, but I want know what Flash has got on his phone.” They whispered nodding their head at Flash who was busy reading something.

“I thought that was immoral?” Ned picked, which earned him a glare from the other teen. 

“Eugene is a dick, Brad is an annoyance. Now tell me what does Falsh get up to?,” they focused the second part back to the superhero who muttered something to E.D.I.T.H. before looking at Flash.

For a moment Peter stayed silent. He stared at Flash, his moth hanging open and his ears turning red, before he began to laugh hysterically. Luckily the class didn’t turn this time, everyone feared MJ.

His friends made a few guesses. Hentia? Nudes? Summer school? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?Before Peter responded with a quite “Xreader smut,” He had whispered it to the others.

“Who x reader?” Ned asked already laughing with him.

“Is it about Tony?” MJ asked. Their voice still lower than the other two, but they were laughing all the same.

Peter shook his head.

“Is it anime?” Ned countered.

Another shake of the head.

“Steve?”

“Ms Romanoff?”

“Bucky?”

“Clint?”

“Is it an Avenger?”

A nod.

“Sam?”

“Bruce?”

“Wanda?”

“Scott?”

“Quill?”

“Vision?”

Peter just kept shaking his head while he laughed. Then stopped, Flash was texting someone now, and Peter went from laughing to blushing.

“Peter tell us about the fic.” MJ whispered punching him in the shoulder.

“Flash has a crush on me,” Peter whispered moving to slouch in his seat and cover his face.

“What?” MJ half shouted, the kids turned around again, except Flash who kept texting. 

Another glare and they turned back.

“He was reading a Spider-Man x reader,” he whispered to them. Causing both his friends to start laughing again. “Then he started texting someone named **Best Bitch** about how he wished I was gay, because and I quote, “ _that ass is too cute for a straight guy_ ”. I’m never gonna be able to look him in the eyes again,” Peter held his head between his hands as he muttered it all off.

“At least he likes Spider-Man and not Peter?” MJ supplied, with a shrug, while Ned laughed loudly.

“No MJ, he said Parker in the text,” Peter mumbled. Which only resulted in both his friends laughing again this time loud enough to wake the snoozing teacher. 

The teacher glared at them, which quieted Ned down, but he didn’t say anything before leaning back.

“‘Ass is too cute’,” Ned laughed, “I’m sending that to everyone,” he said.

Luckily it was right then when the bell rang, and the kids slowly moved out. 

Sadly that did not stop his friends though.

Before Flash could leave MJ pushes him to the wall, leaving Ned and Peter confused as they walked forward. 

“Not gay but bi, and desperate,” They yelled in his face before running off the meet their mom, while Peter stood with wide eyes and Flash began to blush. 

Ned left his friend’s side patting Peter on the shoulder as he walked by. 

He stopped in the door way before yelling “Very not straight,” at Flash and walking out.

“What the fuck are your nerd friends talking about Parker?” Flash asked crossing his arms.

“MJ HACKED YOUR PHONE AND READ YOUR TEXT!” He shouted before running off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you mad it this far kudos and comments are more than welcome.


End file.
